This program is designed to address a nationwide shortage of Physician- Scientists in Pediatric Nephrology by training highly qualified individuals for academic careers in Pediatric Nephrology, Molecular and Cell Biology, and Clinical investigation. The program combines subspecialty clinical training in Pediatric nephrology with advanced research training in either Molecular and Cell Biology or Clinical Research. Clinical subspecialty training is provided in the Division of Nephrology at the Children's Hospital and Medical Center. Basic science research training is provided through an integrated program of the Basic Science laboratories in the Departments of Biochemistry, Biological Structure, Immunology, Internal medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology and Biophysics at the University of Washington medical Center. The goal in this track is to train Physician-Scientists able to pursue independent research in Molecular and Cell Biology, ideally as it relates to renal experimental systems, developmental biology and immunology. Training in Clinical Research is provided through an integrated program of the Departments of Pediatrics and Internal Medicine int he School of Medicine and the Departments of Biostatistics, Epidemiology and health Services in the School of Public Health and Community Medicine at the University of Washington Medical Center. The goal of this track is to produce clinical investigators who will develop independent academic research careers in clinical nephrology, particularly pursuing at the clinical level recent basic science advances in the field with a view towards outcomes research. Candidates, chosen from a pool of national applicants, must be BC/BE physicians who have completed a 3 year Pediatric Residency and are committed to an academic career in Pediatric Nephrology. 4 trainees will be supported each year at varying levels of training. During the first year of training, funded separately, trainees receive clinical training in pediatric Nephrology and are introduced to basic clinical research principles including the ethical conduct of science. During the subsequent 3 years, the trainees choose between Track A focus on Molecular and Cell Biology research in a program combining the resources of the divisional Renal Laboratories with one of the University Basic Science laboratories, and Track B with a focus on Clinical Research combining the resources of the Divisional Clinical Research projects with those of the School of Public Health and the Renal Disease Clinical Research Training Program. Research training includes required graduate level course work and participation in seminars and research conferences tailored to the individual needs of each trainee. The Program has an established track record, producing high quality academic Pediatric Nephrologists and is expected to continue this contribution to the field.